


我们的命运

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: 妇联3后锤基女孩奇门遁甲逆天改命将杀意化为性欲的产物





	我们的命运

在一切结束的时候，索尔来到了乌达泉。  
在他和洛基都还是孩子的时候，他们的母亲就时常对他们形容这里的景致。  
“乌达泉水平如镜，泉水闪烁着光芒，将世界之树照得一片光明。在九界初开的时候，两只普通的鸟从不知何处飞来栖息在泉水之中，这圣洁泉水的光芒把它们的羽翼变得洁白如雪，后来中庭人见到这样的水鸟，称呼它们为天鹅。”  
索尔穿过一层层的山峦，随风漂浮的云彩萦绕在他的四周。他穿过一片片暗绿色的河床，一片含羞树的林带，带着荆棘的树冠割破了飘扬在他身后猩红色的披风。  
凸出的岩石上露出了一条凿刻出来的石阶，索尔猜测那是巨人族留下的小径。他握紧手中的风暴之锤，蹒跚地顺着石阶走下。  
这条古老的小道的很大部分已经被时光腐蚀，他不得不时而跳跃在断裂的石层之间，因为踩到滚落的石块而滚在岩壁上。  
不知道过了多久索尔终于来到了世界之树的脚下。  
深色的天空像是一条细细的银边勾勒出四周山峦的形状。  
在低垂的夜幕里，乌达泉闪着光，就像他童年所幻想的一样。

 

“命运之泉的泉水中充满着力量与智慧。”芙丽嘉曾经和他们说过，“但是擅自饮用泉水的人必须付出高昂的代价、作出不可避免的牺牲。”  
索尔当时不屑一顾地笑了：“等我长大以后，就会自然成为九界最有力量的神。我才不稀罕什么泉水。”  
而在他身边的洛基则拉着芙丽嘉的衣襟问：“喝下泉水之后会怎么样呢？”  
“你将会感受到宇宙中所发生过的一切事情，并且能看到一切即将要发生的事情。”芙丽嘉回答，“但是亲爱的孩子们，今天的故事时间已经结束了，赶快睡觉吧。”  
美丽的女神吹熄了他们床边的蜡烛，在他们的额头上印下吻，转身关上了卧室的门。  
“索尔，”在黑暗中，洛基的声音传了过来，“我在想，如果有这个机会的话，我一定会忍不住想尝尝看命运之泉的味道。”  
索尔问：“如果代价是你再也不能骑你心爱的马驹呢？”  
洛基答：“那和全宇宙的知识比起来又算什么呢？”  
索尔又问：“那要是喝了泉水会缩减你的寿命呢？”  
洛基斟酌着说：“与其愚昧地活着，不如清醒的死亡？”  
因为他弟弟过于早熟和故作深沉的回答，索尔忍俊不禁。他想了半天，带着自负般地问：“那么如果诺伦女神和你说，要是喝了泉水，你就会永远见不到你亲爱的兄弟呢？”  
这次轮到洛基大笑起来：“那可不是正合我意！要是你不在，就再也不会有人弄乱我的衣橱了！”  
“衣橱全部被你塞满了，我只是在你的两万件同款里衫里面找我的衣服罢了。”索尔回击。  
“在一群天鹅中要找出一只鸭子还不简单吗。”洛基挖苦他。  
关于他弟弟的回忆让索尔的心感到了一阵抽动。

 

周围没有一丝风，一切的景致像是凝固了一样，在硕大的天地之间，只有索尔兀自成为移动的一点。  
整个世界都消失了，索尔的头顶垂着一颗凛冽的星星，除此之外，天空中空无一物。  
索尔以为自己也许会很激动，甚至会感到紧张。  
……  
他们的战争终于结束了，他的战友们死伤惨重，脸上带着血垢和污渍，铠甲残破不堪。在商讨下，他在中庭的挚友们一致决意让他将六颗引起祸端的宝石带去命运女神的面前。  
“这样的力量不该存在人世间。”有人说，“没有人能忍受得住那么大的诱惑。”  
“我们就让索尔做一回弗罗多吧，把魔戒丢到魔多的火山里面去。”  
“弗罗多是谁？”索尔不解地问。  
他的中庭朋友们脸上出现了疲惫的笑容。  
……  
被委以这样的重任，索尔因此亲自跋涉到了这里。  
但是此时此刻的他却似乎显得十分平静，他仿若漠然地等待。  
索尔的胳膊和腿都因长时间的行走和攀爬而疼痛，他能感受到心脏在胸腔里面用力的跃动，将血液送去他的躯干。  
命运三女神当然在这里，她们静静站在泉水边。虽然天空中只有那一颗星星，但三个美丽的女神仍然仿佛沐浴在月光之中一样，身上雪白的袍子闪着温柔的银色。  
她们问候他：“你好，来自阿斯加德的雷神。”  
“你们在等我。”索尔说。  
乌达、维丹蒂和丝可忒微微笑着：“我们一直在等你。从一切的开始，到战争的结束。我们知道你会来，也知道你有许多的疑问。”  
她们的脸上镀着银色的光芒，显得庄严而又诡谲。  
这三位女神是世界之树的守护者，从宇宙的开端，便是她们用乌达泉水灌溉了世界之树的巨根，使它能够长青不衰。她们用泉水边细软雪白的泥土填补了世界的裂缝，富有智慧的乌达用纺织机上的金色线缝纫出了生命。喜怒无常的维丹蒂用感手捻着这些线来测量这些生命的长度，她偶然能够做出匀称而美丽的线条，大多数时候却只能拉扯出短暂而粗劣的金线，因而多数生命短暂而悲苦。年轻美貌的丝可忒用她纤细的手指举着决定命运长度的剪刀，而她每次剪断金线的时候，一个生命就走到了尽头。  
……  
索尔思考着她手中捏的那些金线，有哪些捆在他在乎的人的脖颈之上。  
“女神，我请求你们收下这些宝石。”索尔单膝跪地，摊开手掌。  
他的手心中渐渐浮现出了六颗无限宝石，它们漂浮在半空中，直到离开索尔头顶两英尺左右的距离才逐渐停下。  
“除了命运本身，不应该有任何事物去主宰宇宙的命运。”索尔说。  
“连像你这样的神也不行吗？”命运女神反问他，“受人敬仰的神，雷霆的化身，你如此强大，如此超越凡人，甚至能够主宰这场旷世的战争。你是个真正的神，然而你却不愿意拥有更为强大的力量吗？”  
索尔回答：“在你们眼中我虽然是神，但是我会疑惑迷茫。”  
“你会受到这样无上力量的诱惑。”命运女神敏锐地说，“因为你有仍然没有能够得到解答的问题。”  
索尔深吸了一口气：“我想知道，洛基在哪里？”  
……  
在中庭短暂的战斗之后，索尔曾经回到过阿斯加德船只被袭击的地方，在宇宙的边缘，船只的残骸上仍然燃烧着火苗，比烛火更为纯净，像是镁条点燃一般的灼热白色光芒。他如同注视自己的噩梦一般注视着眼前的场景：妇孺老幼，都寂寞地漂浮在宇宙中，像是微不足道的尘埃。  
阿斯加德人并不会因为在宇宙中而结晶腐蚀，他们看起来都好像在安睡一般。  
索尔亲自细数了每一具遗体，他花了很长时间制作了一条能够容纳他们所有人的木舟。他召唤雷霆点燃了荒草，让火星掉落在木舟之中，望着它行驶进入黑暗之中。  
那巨大的木舟上的烟火燃烧成了一条直线，贯穿在天与地之间，最终消散而去。  
瓦尔哈拉，索尔想，我们会在那里重聚。  
在那里，阿斯加德的勇士们在白天战斗至死，夜晚又再次复生。  
在那里，永恒的阳光会照耀在他和洛基的身上。  
然而他没有找到洛基。

 

“啊，你的兄弟，诡计多端的邪神。”命运女神知晓一般地说，“他不可信任，并且让你吃了不少苦头，你为什么又在找他呢？”  
索尔抬起头仰望着世界之树下的女神们：“如果你们真的主宰了我的命运，那么你们应该清楚我为什么要找他。”  
“你的兄弟已经很多次在冥府的门前徘徊，也许这一次，死亡真的捉住了他的银舌头。”  
索尔摇了摇头，他自认为已经了解了他的兄弟。  
他曾经那么多次亲眼见到他弟弟明亮的眼睛中含着的光芒慢慢消失，看着他骄傲的下颌渐渐垂下，他看见过洛基的皮肤变得如同砂纸一般苍白，见到他被无垠的宇宙所吞没，永远地坠落。  
他所恐惧的一切都在洛基身上发生过。他的弟弟曾在他面前死去过，他也曾经不止一次匍匐在他冰冷的躯干上悲恸地呼喊。  
在他最近一次失去洛基之后，在每个夜晚的寂静里，索尔能够感觉到分分秒秒从时钟上流淌下来，如同生命一样随着这分分秒秒滴落。  
但是索尔依然忍不住告诉自己，这一切不过都是洛基精心编织的一场幻境，在他嚎啕大哭、尊严扫地的某个瞬间，洛基会轻轻挥动手指让这个可怕的噩梦分崩离析，然后骄傲无比地从幕后走出来，举止高贵，表情讥嘲，像是一只餍足的猫。  
“哈，你又上当了。”他也许会那么说，“索尔，作为你的兄弟，我应当告诉你，你流泪的样子可真是不敢恭维。”

 

树枝下泻下宁静的星光来自那颗孤星，在泉水中反射出女神们椭圆而苍白的脸庞。在她们的面前，六颗无限宝石似乎都失去了光辉，它们在空气中慢慢旋转着，被不存在的风所推动。  
命运女神们向索尔的身体伸出修长的手臂，她们的指尖轻轻碰触他的皮肤。  
这些女神们不具有实体，更像是某种虚无的存在，她们自己仿佛没有生命，碰触中也没有温度。但是索尔依然感觉到她们的手指刺穿了他的皮肤、颅骨，一直深入了他的脑中。  
“索尔，跟随我们来。”女神们说。  
他眼前的一切化作了一团黑暗，只有那颗孤独的星依然垂在天际，用微弱的光芒引领着他。  
他用力睁大眼睛，尤其是他依然完好的那一只眼睛，走入了一片回忆之中。

 

“索尔。”他听到洛基的呼唤他的名字。  
他在阿斯加德自己的寝宫当中，窗户开着，窗外黄金和白银铸成的宫殿此起彼伏。他眨了眨眼，看到洛基打开门走了进来：“瞧瞧是谁约了我去狩猎，却像是野猪一样鼾声如雷。”  
洛基蓄着黑色的短发，身上穿着简单的带着深绿色纹理的黑色猎装。他的脖子上挂着用来装饰的金环。他和索尔对视的瞬间，忍不住移开眼睛，嘴角咧出一个笑容。但是吸引索尔目光的还是洛基的眼睛，他有些苍白的脸盘上具有表现力的绿色眼睛像是某种完美无瑕的艺术品。  
索尔一直觉得洛基身上带着一些优雅、洒脱的风度，这让他的弟弟比他看起来更像是一位落落大方的王子。洛基的表情总是彬彬有礼，但是他的眼神却总显得略带挑剔。洛基看起来就像是一只聪敏、温柔的鹿。  
但索尔记得他们的父亲曾经这样说过，在所有的动物里面最不可信任的便是这样的鹿。哪怕是食肉类动物，一只花豹、甚至一条蟒蛇，你可以试图预测他们的行为。但是若是因为鹿长得健美温柔而让你失去了戒心，或早或晚它总会变成一只花豹、或者一条蟒蛇，从你背后用它健壮的犄角对你发起袭击。  
洛基身上也有这样的气质。  
还没等索尔反应过来，洛基就挥动手指将他身上的被单撤走，然后抬腿一脚把他从床沿踢到了地板上：“你的那些蠢货朋友们该等急了。”  
“我并没有约他们一起。”索尔回答，“昨天晚上沃斯塔也许多来了那么一杯……我看见范达尔和一个金发美人一起溜出了酒馆……”  
“这次他有没有事先确认对方确实是一位女神？”洛基问。  
索尔忍不住笑出声：“他前几天还指望你能够忘记这件事。”  
“绝无可能。”洛基说，他把捆在身上的皮囊丢了一个在索尔身上，“快来吧，我已经找人备好马匹，还从厨房里偷了一些干粮。”  
“你为什么总是要偷食物呢……只要告诉仆从们，他们自然会给你准备的。”索尔穿戴整齐。  
“偷来的比较好吃。”洛基简短地说。

 

他们俩走出皇宫，那是典型的阿斯加德式可爱的清晨。天上最后的一些细碎星星消失了，露出了澄澈的一片碧色。  
阿斯加德大多数的人们还没起床劳作，整个神国静谧而安宁。  
他们脚下的草仍然是潮湿的，闪着银色的露珠。树木上的鸟雀刚开始醒来，灰蒙蒙的雾气笼罩着远处的山峦，勾勒出奇形怪状。  
洛基从马厩里面牵出了他们的马匹，黑色那匹是洛基的，白色的属于索尔。  
他们顺着雀鸟的呼声跑出城外，一直到了林中。马匹时不时将鼻子贴在苔藓上，或者在繁茂的草丛中流连一番。  
在午前他们终于到达了猎场。  
“说真的，我很高兴你那些蠢货朋友没有来。”洛基说，“他们每次都大呼小叫，把我的猎物都吓跑。”  
“我应该感到荣幸吗？”索尔俯卧在菌类覆盖的树木后面，他观察着周围的动静，像是一个优秀的猎人。  
“别自以为是。”洛基懒洋洋地说，“我愿意和你来，只是想向你证明，在狩猎方面，我远比你出色得多。”  
“哈，这大概是你谎言中最没有说服力的一个。”  
正在这时，一只体型瘦长的野兽顺着河流跑了下来，在明媚的日光之下，它发出某种类似呓语般的神秘呼唤。  
索尔的眼睛当中发出了渴望的光芒：“来，看看我们谁能先捉到它。”  
在他手中的弓箭还未拉开的时候，洛基指尖发出了一些荧绿色的光芒，像是白日里面的一团鬼火。  
“准备好做我的手下败将吧。”洛基用双腿夹紧胯下的马匹，马的耳朵竖起，兴奋地蹿了出去。  
“使用魔法是作弊。”索尔在他背后喊。  
“我可没说过你不能使用魔法。”洛基的身影渐渐消失在树丛之间。  
他们将那只野兽赶进了山沟之中，在溪流了尽头，正巧有一大堆倒下的古木挡住了它的去路。走投无路的野兽转过身来，浑身的毛发竖起，尖锐的牙齿咬得格格作响。  
索尔挥动着手中的姆乔尼尔：“洛基，看来是我赢了。”  
“别动。”洛基说，“我不喜欢你用你的锤子狩猎。”  
“为什么？”  
“你每次都把猎物砸得稀烂，皮毛都没法再用了……而且看起来也很令人作呕。”洛基说，“让我来吧，我会快速地切开它的喉咙。”  
洛基向前走去，握着他精致的匕首，他脸上的表情显得有些友善，完全不像是正准备夺取野兽性命的样子。那只巨兽将力量放在后腿上，以古木为轴心来回旋转着。它的尾巴挺得笔直，竖着耳朵四处张望，最后发出了一声拉长的嗥叫。  
随着它的呼声，林中的鸟雀沙沙地飞起，索尔谨慎地捏着锤子，望着旁边震动的树丛。  
这些动静让洛基放慢了速度，他转过脸看见树丛中爬出了一只小小的幼兽，步履还不稳，摇摇晃晃着发出轻轻的呼喊。  
索尔和洛基同时意识到，眼前这只野兽为了将他们从自己的巢穴引开，硬是顺着溪流将自己困住了，然而它的幼崽却还没有丧失跟随母亲的天性，一路追随着他们到了这里。  
巨兽看到自己的幼崽暴露在猎人的视线之中，悲愤地再一次嗥叫着像洛基扑来。正在索尔提醒的时候，洛基的幻象随着巨兽的利爪裂成碎片。巨兽茫然地扭头转向索尔，索尔刚要挥动锤子自卫，却再次被魔法的力量所阻挡。  
真正的洛基抓住了他的手臂，他的肩膀处的猎服被野兽的利爪撕开，流出了一串血珠。  
“我们走吧。”洛基说，“我才觉得这只野兽的皮毛颜色混杂，做成褙子应该也不会好看，实在不是一个值得狩猎的对象。”  
索尔莫名地跟随着他骑马离开了那只野兽和他的幼崽。那时候的他仍然不太懂得洛基所谓的慈悲，只觉得自己的弟弟因为一时兴起丢了眼前唾手可得的猎物。

 

他们俩不再讨论到底谁是更为出色的猎手，只是任凭马匹带着他们在阿斯加德的林中徘徊。他们俩对这片树林都很是熟悉，他们知道野猪的窝在哪里，也知道在潮热的季节，哪些鸟类会在他们头顶的树杈上鸣叫。  
在倒塌的上古神像的缝隙里面，一丛丛白色的花朵盛放。  
随着马匹，他们在绿色的小径上行走，心跳欢快地搏动着，就好像过去无数次那样。洛基骑着马在他的身边，他的脸在森林明暗的绿色中一掠而过，像是水中的倒影。  
“你说，你和我，到底谁会是一个更好的国王？”索尔问他。  
洛基握紧手中的缰绳咧嘴笑道：“作为国王不仅要有勇气，还必须有智慧。你或许很有勇气，我的兄弟，但是我在智慧的方面，恐怕更胜一筹。”  
“你所谓的智慧经常不过是狡黠。”索尔不以为然。  
“或许，但是你我之间，恐怕只有我愿意去开创一个新的世界。”  
“新世界？”  
“将固有的一切化为齑粉，开创一个由你我领导的新的世界。”  
“在你的新世界里面，是不是男女老少都信奉你这位邪神？”  
“当然。”  
“说真的，我很担心有一天你会用金子为自己铸造一尊巨大的雕像，摆在阿斯加德宫殿的门口，好让你的信徒们来欣赏你的英姿。”  
“这倒是个值得采纳的点子。”洛基说，“毕竟我的面容确实赏心悦目。”  
“你是个野心家。”索尔翻着白眼说，“你不需要我和你一起领导这个所谓的新世界。”  
洛基咬着笔杆轻轻笑了一下：“但是我想，我需要你。”  
……  
索尔在草丛睡着的时候，阳光穿过树叶掉在他们的脸上，将周围的景色剪成了美丽的黑色影子。洛基在他身边翻动他手中某种记录植物种类的书册，他从地上摘出一朵细小的花压在书页之中，嘴里轻轻哼唱着某首芙丽嘉教会他的阿斯加德歌谣。  
因为歌谣用的是古代的方言，索尔并不知道他唱的到底是什么。洛基是不是在唱林中的野兽，和洒在他们背上温暖的日光？还是他其实在感叹随着日暮，阿斯加德的天空逐渐变成了紫罗兰色，一点点的晚星从云彩中冒了出来。或者是他在唱砾石上他们俩交叠着的身影？  
索尔合上眼睛，在那些月光溶溶的夜晚，回忆中洛基的声音让他想起他所失去的一切。  
他们的国土，他们的乐园，以及他的这个兄弟。  
当时他想，他们俩都是神，拥有漫长无尽的时光去厘清他们之间的那些情愫。  
他们曾经并肩齐步、无拘无束地奔跑在阿斯加德的林中，脚底下踩着松软而芬芳的土地，头上顶着广阔的天空。而洛基曾经哼着歌，躺在他的身边，让树上的叶片簌簌随风掉在他们之间。

 

索尔眼前的景色忽然变化了起来。他的脑袋中有爆炸和敲击的声音，他感到了一种奇怪的疼痛，他看着周围阿斯加德的景致逐渐消散成为一只只细小的蝴蝶。它们围绕着他飞舞，像是一片彩色的风暴，等到一切都消失的时候，他又重新掉入了一片黑暗当中。

 

“我只记得一片影子，我活在你伟大的阴影之下。”  
“我不是为了他才那么做的……”  
“你永远不会成为神。”  
洛基的声音从远处传来。  
“索尔。”他听到洛基在远处呼喊他，“索尔，我在这里！”

 

“索尔！索尔！”洛基喊他。  
他们俩穿着中庭人的服装站在一家贝果店里，洛基穿着一身黑色的西装，黑色的衬衫领口还缀着黑色的领带。他的头发梳得油水光滑，看起来颇像是一个中庭小有成就的生意人。索尔捏着他的领带尖说：“这领带挺好看的，我记得托尼和我说过，这是阿尼玛吗？”  
洛基从他的手指缝里面把领带抽出来：“什么阿尼玛？阿玛尼……这是Gucci……”  
在他们的面前，一个墨西哥裔的收银员不耐烦地问：“你们到底要买什么？”  
“给他来一个洋葱贝果配上蓝莓酱。”洛基回答，“索尔，愣着干什么，我们都在等你付钱呢。”  
索尔眨了眨眼，从口袋里面掏出一张黑色的信用卡。  
因为对数字疏于理解，阿斯加德的邪神和雷神给了贝果店收银员了百分之二百三十的小费，这样的数目怕是史塔克集团的CEO都会觉得胸口一痛。  
“洛基，我开始怀疑你到底还记不记得父亲到底在哪里。”他们俩坐在中央公园的长凳上。  
纽约已经入秋，他们身后的两排榆树的树叶已经开始泛红。但是这天天气晴朗，许多人牵着狗在公园散步，间或有些骑车的人按着车铃从他们身边驶过。  
“冷静一点，我相信在纽约找一个独眼老头应该不会太难。”洛基咬着手里的食物。  
在他们面前，一个独眼的卖艺人手里丢着三个彩色的球走了过去。  
……  
“这是你第二次来这座城市吗？”索尔问。  
“说真的，我其实还挺喜欢这里的。”洛基慢吞吞地说。  
“你上次带着你的齐塔瑞军队差点把这里夷为平地。”索尔不可置信地说。  
“要不是你们一直要和我对抗，我用得着军队吗？你们要是站着不动，我所谓的大军也不过就是仪仗队而已。”洛基以他一贯的歪理回击，“另外，这也不是我第二次来这里。”  
“你什么时候还来过？”  
“我亲爱的兄弟，你在这里住了相当长一段时间，而我在此期间也经常来视察你的生活状态，确定你不会对我的统治形成威胁……毕竟海姆达尔对我心存怀疑，总是不肯告诉我你的行踪……因此……”  
“你是说你来纽约看过我？”索尔惊讶地问，“你为什么没有告诉我？”  
“你觉得我应该敲响复仇者总部的门铃，然后告诉他们我是来送披萨的吗？”洛基用手中的纸巾擦拭嘴角，“我在这里可不怎么受人欢迎。何况，这里有那么多所谓的超级英雄……我听说地狱厨房那一块就有三四个在争夺领地……”

 

……  
索尔和洛基又去造访了几家养老院，依然一无所获。  
他们顺着公园向南走去，从繁华的四十二街一直走到第四街道的格林威治村里。秋意在街道之间蔓延，街道两边红色砖瓦构建的房子上，防火电梯在午后的阳光中留下纤细而复杂的阴影。有几个年轻人拿着滑板在人行道上溜来溜去，外面的阳伞下面放着减价的二手书籍，暖阳当中，一些年轻人手里拿着咖啡杯和果汁摆弄着他们的手机。  
洛基说：“你看这些碌碌无为的人。他们混乱、嘈杂，缺乏秩序。”  
索尔顺着他的目光看到了街上的人们，他们在看书、晒太阳、互相亲吻、喝着咖啡、聊天，从嘴角吐出水烟的烟圈，还有几个仍然在舔着冰激凌的孩子在大声唱歌。  
“这就是中庭人。”索尔说，“他们的生命短暂，因此不愿意将时间花费在烦恼中。无论是怎么样的苦难，都会被他们轻易忘记，然后他们又会兴高采烈地生活下去。”  
“有一天他们 也会忘记你我的。”洛基说，“他们会忘记我如何差那么一点点就征服了他们的地球……”  
索尔咳嗽了一声：“我从不认为你有能力征服地球。”  
“我当然有能力征服地球。”洛基飞速地反驳，“只要我乐意，我完全可以在太阳的背面刻上一个巨大的L字母。”  
“好吧好吧。”索尔无奈地摊开手。  
洛基瞥了他一眼继续说道：“他们也会忘了你曾经守护过他们，他们会再次觉得我们这样的神，不过是因为他们愚昧的想象而诞生的，而失去了他们的崇拜和信仰，我们不过和凡人一样。我们会衰弱、也会死亡。”  
索尔的眼睛正像是曼哈顿上方的天空，那是一种纯粹的蓝色。那种蓝色掉在他的眼眶中，像是掉进了黑芯的玻璃球一样熠熠生辉，“洛基，我们很幸运，我们在一起度过了很长的时光。但是今后，我想活得，更像一个中庭人。像一个普通人一样……也许你还能在我身边。”  
“你是说像我这样绝无仅有、才智超群的神要像中庭人一般生活吗？”  
“你在夸自己的方面，还真是绝无仅有、才智超群。”索尔说，“我猜你能自吹自擂一整个世纪。”  
“我只是在阐述事实罢了。”洛基摆摆手，“况且我以为你曾经尝试过和人一起进行中庭人一般的生活，比如你那位臂力优秀的故友……她那个多嘴多舌的女伴和热爱裸奔的老弗兰肯斯坦……”  
索尔摇咬了咬自己脸侧的肌肉说：“我从前觉得自己会是九界的国王，而你会在我身旁支持和辅佐我。我现在觉得，我也许只想平静的生活，我只能盼望你依然愿意能和我在一起。”  
洛基沉默了一下，他的绿色眼睛望着索尔的脸：“我不确定我是不是能够适应这样无聊的生活。”  
“相信我，有你在，我的生活可不会太无聊的。”索尔说。  
“可真稀奇，我第一次同意你的观点。”洛基用手指戳了索尔的胳膊一下。  
“我在这里生活的时候曾经想过，这个区域非常适合你，这里的人喜欢音乐、热爱阅读，还收集一下奇怪的小玩意。我想你会很喜欢这里的。”索尔自顾自说着。  
洛基皱了皱眉头。  
这时一个戴着棒球帽的年轻人走向他们：“两位先生，请问能占用你们一点时间吗？我们在为反对史塔克大厦影响上东区居住环境的文案召集签名。”  
洛基飞速从年轻人手中拔出笔洋洋洒洒写下了他的全名。  
那位年轻人在圆框的眼镜下打量他们，真当他们俩以为被认出的时候，他突然飞快地说：“纽约州通过同志结婚法案了！祝你们幸福！”  
“真没劲。”在索尔还愣着的时候，洛基放下笔说，“索尔，抓紧你的雨伞，我突然想起那家养老院的名字了。”  
索尔不会看错的，洛基嘴角噙着一个笑，这让他本来冷硬的五官看起来变得柔和了，他突然又很像是过去千年之间他所熟悉的那个弟弟。  
曼哈顿夕阳的余晖含情脉脉地照耀在他身上，这让索尔忍不住想凑近他，想看清那道金色的光芒是如何依依不舍地抚摸他的脸颊。

 

“索尔，看着我。”  
“我在这儿。索尔，我在这儿。”  
洛基的声音从某个看不见的地方传来。

 

索尔眨了眨眼，他的瞳孔逐渐聚焦起来。  
在明晃晃的白光退却以后，他看见了坐在高天尊旁边的洛基。  
洛基也看着他，大厅中里挂着的七彩迪斯科球让他的脸忽明忽灭，他似乎正咬着嘴唇来控制自己脸上的肌肉微微地颤动。  
大厅里面都是人、或者其他生物，还有几条形似毛毛虫一般地舞者在扭动着身体。男男女女，又或者不男不女的宾客像是扑火的飞蛾。  
一瓶瓶香槟炸出泡沫，七色的飘带从天空中掉下来。空气里面弥漫着一股水烟和杜松子酒混合的味道。  
高天尊的派对看起来像是一位品味堪忧的富豪亲自布置出来的圣诞树。几百英尺的挂着各个角斗士族徽的帆布挂在穹顶，无数的彩色电灯释放着光芒。索尔坐在大厅的中央的桌上，眼前摆着一个看起来像是火腿的东西。  
那位荒诞可笑又生性残忍的暴君的两只眼睛上贴着两片薄薄的黄瓜，头上包裹着一条粉色的浴巾，手里正举着一只金色的高脚杯。  
“我亲爱的客人们……”高天尊把黄瓜片从眼皮上掀起来，“多么迷人的夜晚！我真高兴能够与你们一同见证萨卡历史上的又一位新的勇士！”  
欢呼声充斥着整个大厅，索尔身边有个戴着绿巨人面具的外星人很不乐意地把面具扯了下来，丢在地上踩了两脚。  
“哦，是的，所以我们才齐聚一堂，为我心爱的勇士庆祝他的胜利。”高天尊说，“他自称自己是雷神，是的，没错……啊，那是我这一生中见过最大的一个闪电！而我可不是第一天降临到这个世界……”他整理了自己的头发补充道：“虽然我认为我的皮肤依然光可鉴人得像个婴儿。”  
他身后面无表情的女侍卫切下两片新的黄瓜递给了他。  
“今天的这场决斗真可谓令人大开眼界。自从我特意从猪猡纪带来的霸王龙被伟大的浩克打败以后，我还没有看到过那么精彩的对决。”高天尊继续说道：“我们的勇士，说自己来自于……来自于……Ass……”  
索尔和洛基同时快速地说：“阿斯加德。”  
索尔又看向了洛基，洛基似乎意识到自己应该装作和他很不熟悉的样子，这时候正在调整他的表情。  
“没错、没错……”高天尊说，“乐队，请演奏那个Ass……什么的音乐，让我们以此向我心爱的勇士致以最高的敬意。我的勇士，请你敞开肚皮吃喝……如果你能继续为我战斗的话，也许明天你也不用挨饿……”他突然咯咯笑了一声，“不过以我的经验看，饥饿往往能让人更有斗志……”  
 

乐声响了起来。  
索尔很惊讶地意识到高天尊的乐队正在差强人意地奏响阿斯加德人耳熟能详的一首民谣“沃尔瓦女巫的寓言”。  
每当阿斯加德有重要的庆典的时候，他们总是会向众神举杯，然后奏响起庄严的音乐。索尔非常熟悉这首乐曲，在他还是个孩子的时候，他总是嫌弃这首曲子的时间过长，他会急不可耐地握着刀叉和酒杯，希望奥丁和芙丽嘉的舞蹈能够尽快结束。  
音乐总是在整个宫殿中回响，竖琴微微颤抖，鼓声隆隆。  
所有的阿斯加德人都看着神父和神母，也是他和洛基的父母。直到酒杯一一碎裂在地上，人们再也坐不住，纷纷加入了舞蹈之中。  
……  
在萨卡的大厅中，一个粉色皮肤的歌者无病呻吟地唱着：“在我所知的灰烬中所站着的是尤加特拉希，高贵的树下流淌着清澈的泉水……山谷中的露珠坠下，世界之树永远站在乌达的井边……”  
高天尊突然打断了歌声：“啊，对了。”他转过脸看着身边的洛基，“我万分珍贵的辣鸡……”  
洛基不卑不昂地纠正他：“我叫洛基。”  
“……我伟大的巫师，他为我们变出过多少有趣的小花样！”高天尊陷入了喜悦的回忆，“还记得上次你把我所有的宾客都变成了冰激凌吗？那可真是太有趣了，我整整笑了半天！”  
洛基咳嗽了一声。  
“我这才想起来，你和我伟大的勇士来自同一个国度。不是吗？无巧不成书！一定是命运女神刻意的安排……我心爱的勇士和我心爱的巫师。我能请你们一同为我们舞蹈一曲吗？”  
“我能拒绝吗？”洛基用手捂着嘴巴，高天尊背后的女侍卫把棍子向他的背后递了几分距离。  
“别吓着他了！”高天尊佯装生气地说，“你可不想被他变成冰激凌吧？”  
洛基叹了口气站起身，等他转向高天尊的时候，脸上却又出现了一个谄媚的笑容：“能为你舞蹈是我的荣幸！”

 

在乐声中，洛基一步步向他走过来。  
随着他的脚步，其他摇头晃脑的宾客纷纷分成两边，给他和索尔清出了一片空地。  
竖琴重新弹奏了起来，那个歌者继续开始吟唱阿斯加德的歌谣。  
那些灯光被潮湿的空气染出光怪陆离的色泽，又脆又薄地像是玻璃砂纸一样掉落在他们两个的身上。  
洛基现在站在他面前了，他身上的服装和过去的非常接近，只是披风中的金黄色条纹更趋近于萨卡当地人的审美。  
索尔望着他的领口，他的脖子笔直，脸上再没有谄媚的表情，只剩下阿斯加德王子的骄傲。  
他们俩面对面站着，身上都穿着坚硬的铠甲，可是洛基放在他手心的手指是软的，他的手掌是热的。  
“我的兄弟，”洛基用几不可闻的声音说，“别踩着我的脚。”  
洛基引着他的手放在自己的腰间。软甲收拢的位置有个流畅的弧度，索尔伸出手正好能紧紧握住洛基的腰侧。  
阿斯加德舞蹈的女步更有难度，因此洛基纡尊降贵地选择扮演了女性的那一方。  
索尔低头看着洛基的眼睛正抬眼看着他，他微微笑了笑。  
洛基说：“我数拍子。”  
音乐的节奏很慢，十分庄严，和大厅中的场景非常不搭配。索尔并不喜欢跳舞，但是考虑到他脖子上的那个小磁片和眼前的弟弟，他决定暂且配合一番。  
他们两个开始只是小心地挪动脚步，等到逐渐摸出音乐的节奏，才开始更为从容了一些，舞蹈之间也有了架势。直到音乐的旋律柔软得像是流动的水，他们的身体开始本能地随着水流摇曳，脸贴着脸，手心互相传送着温度。  
洛基呵出的气吹在了索尔的脖子上，他突然轻声说：“你还记得那次你和西芙打赌吗？她说你永远不会学会怎么跳舞。”  
索尔笑着回答：“为了证明我是无所不能的，我拉着你练了三个星期的舞。”  
“我的脚肿得几乎穿不进鞋。”洛基的嘴角微微向上抽动。  
“但是我还是学会了怎么跳舞。”索尔伸出手臂将洛基圈在怀中，迪斯科的迷离灯光把洛基的睫毛透射在他的脸颊上。  
“那只是因为我是一个优秀的老师。”洛基大言不惭。  
“之后的宴会上，我可是大出风头。西芙因为打赌失败，喝了整整三缸蜜酒。我记得她是被三个仆从抬出宫殿的。”  
“你虽然赢了，但也喝了三缸蜜酒。”洛基说，“倒霉的是我，竟然要一个人将你送回寝宫，你差点吐在我身上。”  
“我可不记得有这件事。”索尔否认，“我从没醉过。”  
“哈哈哈！”洛基控制不住地笑了几声，他接着紧张地环顾了周围。  
那个毛虫形状的舞者冲上了高桌，将两只毛茸茸的触手伸向了高天尊。这诡异的画面吸引了所有宾客的注意。  
索尔和洛基看了一会，脸上浮现出了恶心的表情。  
……  
音乐依然演奏着，节奏从激昂逐渐归为安静，他们俩的步子协调得好像他们本该就在一起跳舞一样。  
索尔伸出手短暂地摸了摸洛基的脖颈：“阿斯加德需要我们，洛基。”  
洛基抬起脸看他，他们的身体那么近，他能嗅到洛基身上熟悉的气味。  
“你不会一直呆在这里的。”洛基急促地说，“我知道。”  
“我要离开这里。”  
“我知道。”洛基再次说，“这实在有些可惜，因为今天我把所有的积蓄都押在了绿巨人身上，你害我输得本末无归，我还希望你能帮我赢回来呢。”  
索尔伸手推了他一把，把洛基推着向后退了三步。  
他们周围的宾客发出了轻微的哗然声。  
然后他向前走了三步，蓦然把洛基重新揽进怀里。  
洛基挣了两下，叹着气挽住了他的胳膊。  
“你应该走，”洛基说，“你一定能做出一番大事业……哪怕是极端愚蠢的大事业……”  
他绿色的眼睛闪烁着：“你在我的身边的时候，我会变得……脆弱。”  
歌者继续哼唱着：“她远远站着看见北方的门，从宫殿上流下的毒液，和厅中纠缠的蛇……那伟大的王国，唯一的王座，高高在上……他将统治九界……”  
高天尊打了一个哈欠：“……你们……Ass人的求偶舞……实在令人犯困。”

 

“索尔，你在哪里？”

 

“如果现在你在这里，我真想拥抱你。”索尔听到自己说。  
“我在这里。”洛基的声音在黑暗中响起，他的声音很安静。  
索尔感到非常的疲倦，阿斯加德已经成为了尘埃和泥土。他失去了太多，他的父亲，他的友人，他的国土，他的右眼。可是他仍然还怀有着希望和信念，以及几乎不可能还存在的，对洛基的情感。  
他们俩相处的时光已经有成百上千年，互相之间的破事已经到了别人无法插手的地步，索尔早就了解其他人的看法，他们管不了也搞不懂洛基和他的那些事情，这也是为什么在纽约的袭击之后，复仇者们一致决定把洛基这个烫手山芋丢到索尔手里。那时他们似乎只有通过负隅顽抗才能互相沟通。洛基用匕首刺他，用权杖抽打他，他将洛基狠狠摔在地上，看着他绿色的眼睛变得冰冷。  
但是之后又发生了那么多事，到现在，连索尔都不确定他们究竟是什么情况。  
但是洛基竟然依然在他身边，表情还相当平静。  
“和我一起坐一会？”洛基轻声问。  
他的兄弟在阿斯加德的一役中也受了一些伤，他看起来比从前沧桑许多，他身上的皮衣和铠甲上有着污渍。  
在过去的很多年中，索尔经常无意将洛基视作自己的敌人。在纽约，甚至是在萨卡……但是到现在，洛基依然在他的身边，他们已经失去了太多，因此也没有必要再伪装。  
“你还记得以前的事吗，洛基？”索尔看着他的兄弟。  
洛基转过脸看着他。  
“在我原本要加冕的那天，我问你我看起来如何。”  
“你看起来像一位国王。”洛基说，“你现在看起来更像一位国王了，还戴着三代单传的眼罩……不愧是阿斯加德王位的继承人。”  
“那还真有些尴尬。”索尔笑着说，“阿斯加德已经不在了。”  
“但是我们还在。”洛基看着他说，“我亲爱的兄弟，你仍是我们的国王。”  
“我没想到从你嘴里还能听到那么肉麻的台词。”索尔转过脸看着洛基，他举起手。  
“所以我真诚地建议你，这次好好对待这件事，不要突然跑去中庭把一堆烂摊子丢给我。”洛基絮絮叨叨地说，“更不要突然被哪个臂力很好的女科学家夺去注意力。”  
“洛基，我觉得你听起来有点嫉妒。”索尔摸着下巴说。  
“别掉以轻心，”洛基掰着手指头说，“也许下一秒我就决定捅你一刀，然后向所有阿斯加德人宣布，我才是他们最后的救世主。”  
索尔挥手想拍打洛基的背，但他抬头的时候看到洛基的脸上带着一个微笑。他忘了上一次看到洛基这样不设防备的笑容是什么时候。确实，洛基常常是在微笑的，但是最近几次他们的见面的时候，他的笑容都令人觉得森然。  
而此时此刻，他对着索尔的微笑显得那么真诚，他的绿色眼睛像是林子里面的湖水因为雨季而汹涌。  
索尔想伸手去碰触他脸上的笑。  
……

 

他把洛基困在墙边，洛基轻声咳嗽，想用手臂掀开他，力道对索尔来说微不足道。他的弟弟这时候看起来竟然有些羞赧了。  
索尔用手掌包裹住他的脖子，洛基像是敏感一样缩了一下，他看着那里的皮肤从白色渐渐变得发红，洛基用手指攥着他领口的盔甲，让他觉得呼吸开始有些生痛。洛基转开眼睛，睫毛发颤，像是做了某种重大的决定一般看着舷窗外面，宇宙中星河点点，反射出五彩斑斓的光芒。  
索尔垂着脸看他，慢吞吞地用手指撩起洛基耳朵旁边掉下的几缕碎发。  
等到洛基转过脸的时候，他的眼睛里面凝着宇宙中的光芒，氲开了一层薄雾。  
索尔于是终于忍不住了，他将嘴唇贴在洛基的唇角，带着鼻音喘息着说：“在九界，只有你一个这么善于折磨我。”  
洛基看着他，他终于让自己的身子靠近索尔，他又短暂地笑了一下：“你应该感谢我，不然你的生活岂不是非常无聊。”  
索尔翻了个白眼，用双唇包裹住了洛基的嘴唇。他的嘴唇很薄，很干燥，带着一甘草的香气。索尔以为洛基会感到大为震惊，或者用力挣扎并且吐出一百句别出心裁的刻薄话，但是洛基却好像早就已经预料到这一切会发生一样。他们只是继续吻着，他甚至伸出舌尖去碰触索尔的唇缝。  
“洛基……”索尔在换气的时候问他，“你知道我对你的想法吗？”  
“我的兄弟，”洛基叹着气回答，“我一直认为你是属于我的。”  
他们的双唇交叠，发出一点点湿润的声响，鼻息互相纠缠着。洛基的右臂被他固定在手心，压在了舷窗上，他的左臂垫在了洛基的脖子后面。他们持续地接吻着，互相磨蹭着双颊和鼻尖，湿软的舌头缠绕在一起，将自己一切弱点暴露在对方的目光之下，直到因为无法呼吸而换气歇息。  
“你怎么知道我没有死？”洛基问他。  
“我已经犯过这个错误了。”索尔说道，“在你第一次‘死亡’以后，我用爱神木给你做了一口棺材，因为找不到你，所以母亲选了你最喜爱穿的一件衣物放在了棺材里面。我们去采摘了许多花朵放进你的棺木……”  
“难怪我找不到那件衣服了。”洛基从牙缝里面说，“上面的丝线还是我花了大价钱从亚尔夫海姆买的……”  
索尔决定无视他的抱怨，他将嘴唇贴在洛基耳边：“后来我在纽约见到了你。我才明白了决不能轻易相信你的那些小把戏。我后来回到瓦特海姆的废墟去找你，却没有找到你的尸体，所以我猜想你一定还活着，你随时准备跳出来吓我一大跳。”索尔笑着继续说，“我有时候想，也许你做的一切，不过是希望引起我的注意？”  
“天啊，你可真够自负的。”洛基转过脸怒视他，“你的头那么大，难道不会缺氧吗？”  
索尔又吻他，直到他的兄弟上气不接下气，“现在缺氧的人可不是我。”  
……  
“那你为什么等了那么久才来找我呢？”洛基看了他一眼，“当然我可不是在抱怨，你不在的那段时间，阿斯加德人民的生活得到了巨大的改善。”  
“因为我现在才知道，虽然你和我那么不同，但是我们的命运是永远交织在一起的。”索尔说，“这不是你的选择，也不是我的选择。”  
洛基张开嘴没有发出声音，他最终决定伸出手指轻轻把索尔脸上的金属眼罩取了下来，他用嘴唇贴近那里凹陷的眼皮。  
“原来你仍然信仰命运女神。”洛基说，“那可真巧，我也相信她们。”  
……

 

洛基躺在他床的中心。索尔不是很明白他是如何在那么短暂的时间之内，把九界所有的枕头都堆积在这宽大的床上的。洛基从睫毛下面看着他，他的身体一半被埋在柔软的被褥之间，一半露在略有点寒冷的空气里面。他床的四个支柱上挂满了深绿色的帷幔，即使在逃亡之中，阿斯加德的二王子似乎依然非常在意生活质量。  
洛基这时候看起来又不是那么害羞了，他雪白的腿在床上展开，眼神从上到下扫过索尔身上金色的皮肤，在他匀称的肌肉上盘旋，最后又略微轻浮地落到他的胯下。  
“我猜想你很久没有做过这个了。”洛基带着笑容轻佻地说。  
索尔不想回答他，他只是自顾自解着自己盔甲上的三百个暗扣。  
“毕竟以你的体格，恐怕会把你的床伴直接送去重症监护室。”洛基自顾自地继续说着，他支起上身，把柔软的枕头垫在自己背后，看起来是非常舒适的样子，他的双手滑去了索尔的后背，指尖轻轻绕出魔法，十分便利地帮助他的兄长将身上碍事的衣物脱了下来。他露骨地看着索尔微微开合的嘴唇，直到索尔受不了他的眼神，捏住他的下巴重新吻了下去。  
他们俩栽倒在洛基的床上，洛基的身体微微僵硬了一下，像是不敢置信这一切正在发生，紧接着他又重新靠近了索尔，他们的嘴唇叠在一起，比刚才吻得更加深入。索尔很会接吻，用嘴唇和舌头封住了洛基唇角快要冒出来的刻薄话，他的舌尖探入洛基的口腔，在上颚来回的刮擦，引起了一阵不可抑制的、酥麻的痒意。洛基用修剪得十分干净的指甲盖轻轻从索尔的耳后根刮到他的喉咙，索尔修剪了不多久的胡须已经开始有些冒出来，像是一根根软刺一样戳中洛基的指腹。他们俩的舌苔相互摩擦，多余的唾沫扯出银色的丝线从洛基的嘴角滑落。他的双唇忍不住颤抖着，像是两片在风暴中翕动的花瓣。  
索尔将洛基从床上举了起来，好像他毫无重量一样，他的大腿自然地滑落在索尔的身体两侧。他迷糊地看着索尔，一边把多余的被褥从自己的身上扯开，他的床铺非常柔软，随着他们的动作，上下摇晃着，他觉得索尔滚烫的气息在自己的脸颊上，被他触摸过的地方像是通过电一样。  
“啊，索尔。”洛基在他们换气的时候如获大赦般地感叹，“我能感觉到你身体里面的力量……”  
那种野蛮的、毫无约束的，如同千万骏马奔腾般掀起的力量从他兄长的每一个毛孔中释放出来，空气中像是多了许多臭氧一般微微带着电，索尔的手指和嘴唇碰触过的每一个地方都像是过敏一样一阵阵开始泛红。  
他们重新让柔软的唇舌吸吮在一起，互相牵引着对方的呼吸，直到洛基扬起脖颈，双手已经抓不住那些厚重的深绿色天鹅绒织物。  
索尔将他再次转过来，他们心中的欲念早就被唤醒，像是打开了某一扇通往命运的门，过去那么多年等待化为此刻的紧迫。洛基转过身子面对着索尔，他的哥哥有九界最美丽的蓝色眼睛，但是现在他却失去了其中一颗眼珠，  
但是洛基奇怪地想，这也不坏，因为只有这一只眼睛，所以索尔这颗湛蓝得如同宝石一般的眼珠对他来说比宇宙魔方更加珍贵。  
洛基用手指抚摸索尔的眼眶，从他的下巴一直舔到他的耳垂，继而低头咬上了他的锁骨，另一只手像是灵活的蛇一样滑到他们贴得很近的身体之间。他们两个都早就硬了，早在索尔问他的那一瞬间，洛基就觉得自己硬得出奇。索尔用宽大的手掌按住了他的肩胛骨，从正面扬起他的下巴，让洛基的后背绷得像是被拉紧的弓一样。他低头衔住了洛基胸前的乳头，他下巴上的胡茬刮擦在他的胸口，那里因为他们长时间的亲吻而变得汗津津的。  
洛基浑身微微发抖着，他的下巴上还挂着一些未来得及吞入的口水，但是他依然用某种故作天真的语气问索尔：“索尔，你一定曾经想过，怎样才能让我臣服于你。就像现在这样……”  
索尔闷哼了一声，他的手掌掐入了洛基的臀瓣，雪白的肌肉顺着他的指缝满溢了出来：“别说话。”  
洛基在说话的时候有种惺惺作态的语气，这让索尔不知道洛基是不是和他一样完全沉醉于情事之中。洛基说话的语气有带着委屈，却有故作性感的可能，他被索尔制住，仰面躺在被褥的时候，喉头发出的急促的呼吸却很是真挚。  
“索尔。”他喊他的名字，“……”他的弟弟靠在床柱上仰着头，像是被撬开的蚌壳一般，心甘情愿地将自己暴露在捕食者的面前。  
索尔于是用手将他的两只优美的手腕牢牢按在床上，不知道是出于玩弄还是疼爱的心情。他患得患失地磨蹭着洛基的身体，从他的下巴一直吻到他的下腹，直到带着茧子的手指握住了洛基已经颤抖着的阴茎。洛基用力挣开了一只手，那细而白的属于魔法师的手在索尔的手的对比下显得微不足道，他的指尖穿过索尔的指缝也摩擦着自己的欲望，他的动作缓慢地像是在拨弄某种乐器的乐师。洛基在指导他的哥哥应该怎么做才能更好地取悦自己。  
但是事实上和索尔赤身裸体抱在一起的感觉已经太过刺激，他远远没有自己所料想得那样游刃有余。  
索尔低头看着洛基的脸，他的湿润的唇瓣，爬满雾的眼眶，那里面的绿色像是他们儿时流连的阿斯加德的密林，随着喘息和呻吟，那一点点绿色逐渐被一片漆黑所吞没。  
“我想杀死你……”洛基喘着气说，“我想用我的欲望杀死你。”

 

他们俩不断地改动着姿势，直到洛基找到了最为舒适的位置，他将自己的身体放在柔软的枕头中，用索尔的腹肌垫着自己的下巴，看着他兄长的眼睛，张开嘴伸出湿漉漉的舌头。  
他的舌头非常细长，让索尔想到某种蛇。索尔去碰触洛基的殷红的下唇，于是洛基像是和他玩耍一样伸出一点点舌头轻轻描绘了一圈索尔的指纹。他脸上微微笑了笑，那个表情显得天真而脆弱，接着他低下头，把索尔的整根阴茎慢慢向自己的口腔里面塞了进去。  
他嘴里的温度比想象得低，可是他的舌头那么柔软、那么湿润，索尔尽了极大的努力才没有合上自己的眼睛，他只是注视着跪在他双腿之间全心全意为自己服务的洛基，并且努力让自己忘记，以他弟弟以往的个性，他很可能会突然狠狠咬自己一口，给他留下严重的心理阴影。  
但是洛基没有那么做，相反地，他非常尽力地取悦着索尔，他用手指围住自己没有能够吞没的部分，上下按揉着，甚至伸下去刺激他的阴囊。那种感觉像是一串微不可见的虫一起上下爬动在他的欲望之上，他的舌尖时不时抵住前端开合的细小的孔洞。索尔忍不住挺动胯部，他担心自己会刺穿洛基的喉咙。但是洛基并没有轻易的放弃，他柔软的黑色头发落在索尔的胯间，索尔忍不住伸出手去抚摸那些发丝，直到它们竟然能够完全在索尔的小腹上摊平，洛基精巧的鼻梁触碰到了他的耻毛。他把索尔完全含进了自己的喉咙，他在他弟弟的身体里面，那种奇怪的温暖让他感到浑身战栗。

 

“停下。”他听到自己用粗重的声音命令道。  
洛基直起身体，他凑过来吻他，脸上还带着索尔浓重的味道。他们的呼吸都变得很慢，身体变得柔软。洛基轻轻在他嘴唇上说：“雷神，我也想你射在我身体里面。”

 

洛基不知道从哪里变出一小管油膏，他非常主动地张开自己的双腿，一边用手指安抚着自己的欲望，一边看着索尔。索尔草草将玻璃瓶的盖子拔出，把粘稠的液体倒在了他的手指上面，他又多刮了一些膏体涂抹在洛基的穴口。  
这时候洛基才显得有些困惑起来，像是他似乎并不明白接下来会发生什么。他把腿分得更开了一些。带着茧子的手指靠了上去，索尔能感觉到洛基的括约肌在瞬间变得紧张，他不再那么游刃有余，而显得害怕。他耐心地在周围摸了两圈，低头亲吻着洛基大腿的内侧，然后才慢慢塞入半个指节。  
他弟弟的身体内出奇得紧，索尔以为根据洛基刚才的一系列表现，应当对情事不太在意，然而这个时候他却失去了淡然的态度，他睁大眼睛加快呼吸，紧紧盯着索尔的手指和他身体接触的地方。  
异物感非常的强烈，但是他的欲望也同样强烈，刚才一系列的漫长前戏像是给他的大脑注射了某种致命的麻醉剂，索尔慢慢将手指推进了他的身体里面，接着又塞入了第二根。他的手指远比想象得灵活。  
洛基过去曾经猜测过索尔在床上会是什么样的情人，他却没有想到此刻他那么温柔，他的手指像是对洛基的身体早就了若指掌一样，轻而易举地把他所有的抗拒按揉成了碎屑，把他所有的欲念都点燃，让他无法自持。  
等他的身体终于准备妥当的时候，洛基咽了咽唾沫，抬起眼睛看着他面前的索尔。索尔的面孔离开他的那么近，他当然早就知道他这位兄长长得十分英俊。从小到大，洛基遇到过的每一位女神都对他兄长的外貌赞不绝口。此刻的索尔依然显得英气逼人，他的眉宇像是用心的匠人用刀斧雕刻出来一般，他的表情依然大度和镇定，洛基忍不住怀疑，究竟会有什么人能够不心甘情愿雌伏在他兄长的身体下呢？他终于理解了从前在宫中某个侍女打趣一样说出的那一句：“如果索尔陛下眼里肯有我，哪怕要我为他殉情也是轻而易举的事情。”

 

“别再等了。”洛基沙哑着嗓子说，他的声音已经变得极细，一阵微风就可以吹散。他用双腿围住索尔健壮的腰杆，让自己的脚掌在他背后重叠在一起。于是索尔把多余的油膏一股脑地倒在他悚然的性器上，他扶着自己缓缓进入了穴口。洛基恨透了自己偏要多说的那几句关于重症病房的笑话，他哥哥的尺寸确实让人呼吸困难，他没法再说出连贯的句子，身体忍不住颤抖着，任由这样硬热的外物强势地闯入他身体最脆弱的地方，撑开了每一道意欲遮掩的皱褶，他从未感觉自己被那么完整地被人占有过，好像从他的头发丝到脚趾甲都被索尔打下了某种印记。  
一连串的泪珠从他的眼眶里面滑落下来，掉在天鹅绒的被褥之中，他觉得自己神魂颠倒，意识里面只剩下了索尔的名字。而这一切竟然是他自己心甘情愿的。  
他们俩的身体终于紧紧贴到一起，随着索尔摆胯的动作，一点点水声从接连的地方溢出来，洛基喘息着睁开眼睛，他看到索尔额头上的一根暴起的青筋。索尔看着他的眼睛问他：“你痛吗？”  
痛，一种无法形容的痛。洛基向来自以为是个娇贵的人，并不痴迷于任何疼痛。因此他总是尽量避免直接的格斗、用他的魔法来尽量躲闪疼痛。洛基看着索尔，他的胸口因为忍耐而起伏着，过了很久他才摇了摇头。  
于是索尔动了起来，让被甬道所包围的欲望在洛基的身体中攻城略池，那温热湿润的触感火辣辣地袭击着他们俩的末梢神经。洛基的呻吟变成了破碎的字眼，他不敢相信自己依然躺在他舒适的床上，他觉得他们俩此刻好像在窗外的太空之中，毫无重力阻拦般地疯狂旋转和臣服。只有索尔偶然印在他脸颊上的吻才能提醒他，他此刻的肉体仍然存活着。

 

索尔握住他的手掌，十根手指和他的缠绕在一起，他的额头紧紧贴着洛基的额头，好像这样他便能领会他脑中所想一样。他们的感觉越来越强烈，情绪十分兴奋，直到随着撞击，有节律的响声回荡在卧房。索尔的胯骨紧紧贴着洛基的臀部，他每次抽动都带着不知道属于谁的水丝，油膏因为摩擦起热已经打出雪白的泡沫，结合在他们的身体之间。他们那么紧密而深入地契合在一起，就好像他们俩原本就该是为彼此而创造出来的一样。  
索尔最后抬起了洛基的一条腿，把它放置在自己的肩膀上面，他低头看着洛基，汗水从他的眉心一直滴落到洛基的胸口，他能听到索尔胸腔里面用力的撞击声。  
“我从没想过要你臣服于我。”索尔一边亲吻着他的腿侧一边说。  
他知道他的弟弟，哪怕此刻乖顺地躺在他的身下，噙着泪水承受着他欲望的撞击，但是他身体中还是有数不清的反骨，拒绝被任何人所束缚，想要抗争他所谓的命运。  
他只能莽撞地在他身体中冲撞着、寻找着让他能够失控的那一块软肉，直到洛基蜷起背，咬住自己的手背，颤巍巍地射出了一些白液在他们身体之间。  
索尔低下头去亲吻洛基的嘴唇，他冲刺着，闭着眼蹙起眉头，感觉强烈的快感像是闪电一样劈中他的身体，他被打得懵了，双耳嗡嗡作响。  
“洛基， 我真希望你是我的。”索尔沙哑着声音说，说出这句话后他觉得自己的胸口突然空了，一种巨大的接近心碎的感觉布满了他的心。  
“此时此刻，我的确是属于你的。”洛基红着眼睛疲惫地回答。  
“你能向我发誓对我忠诚吗？”索尔问他。  
“我发誓我会努力对你忠诚。”洛基不太情愿地回答。  
索尔觉得，这已经是洛基能够说出的最好的情话了。

 

“索尔，我在这里……”黑暗中传来一阵呼声。  
……  
索尔倒退了一步，眼前的洛基正看着他，向他伸出手来，“我的兄弟，我向你保证，阳光会再次照耀在你我身上。”  
因为命运女神手中属于他们的两根金线永远缠绕在一起。  
“我向你宣誓……我对你不死的忠贞……”洛基轻声说着，他嘴里的话像某个索尔无法理解的咒语。  
……

 

索尔头顶上那颗闪烁的星发着寒冷的光芒，营造出如梦似幻的氛围。他听到周围有一些细细的声响，直到他头顶的光亮越发变强，将他周围的漆黑照得如同白昼一般明亮，他才再次看到世界之树的树枝，如同辐射一般向着苍穹伸展出去。  
在树下，三个美丽的女神静静地望着她，她们琥珀色的眼睛中藏着某种玄机，他们金色的秀发在没有风的空气中微微漂浮摆动。  
“雷神，我们能看见你的过去、现在和未来。”女神们用蜜糖般的嗓音说，“但是要想要知道你弟弟的下落，你必须喝下命运之泉的泉水。”  
索尔静静地回望着她们，喝下泉水必须付出高昂的代价。  
她们能够向他索取什么呢？  
“我已经一无所有了。”  
女神们淡然地合拢手指，天上旋转的六颗宝石熠熠生辉：“相反，你拥有的东西太多了……你的名字、你的力量、你的回忆，还有你的那颗依然在跳跃的心。”  
“如果这是你们想要的一切，那你们可以尽管拿走。”索尔坚定地说。  
“他已经做好准备了。”三个女神窃窃私语。

 

索尔眼前的小径突然变得非常湿滑，岩石上突然布满了冰霜，那颗星星的光芒在冰晶上闪烁。索尔抬头看着那三位女神，她们的光晕渐渐地黯淡下去，她们的轮廓变得模糊而不可靠。  
那颗红色的现实宝石微微发出了一点光芒。  
索尔前进了几步，他能听到无数个细小的像是呓语的声音。接着他眼前的一切像是变成了碎片一般地剥落了下来，世界之树繁茂的枝条渐渐枯萎，那闪亮的泉水变得干涸，就连那三位美丽的女神也不复存在，在他面前站着三个浑身是疤痕和血迹的女人，她们看起来奄奄一息、苍老而丑陋。  
“我不明白。”索尔大声呼喊，“这里到底发生了什么？”  
命运女神再次开口说话的时候，她们优美的声音类似老妪：“从宇宙创始，九界形成到今天，从没有哪个人对命运敢于做出那么大的挑战。”  
她们凝望着枯死的世界之树继续说着：“刚开始，我们手中的一半金线都突然化作灰烬，我们用尽了所有的神力去填补宇宙之间的裂缝。我们不眠不休地纺织，想要将这里的天空变回原样。然而最终，我们用尽了所有的泉水和白土，也没有能够挽回这一切，九界随着阿斯加德的坠落而崩塌，从今往后，人类以及神族的命运，已经不再是我们能够掌控的了。而你之前所看到的景象，不过是你无意中催动了现实宝石所营造出来的……”  
“命运之泉已经干涸了。”女神们低声说，“而我们也将不复存在。”

 

索尔愣住了，他环顾着四周，所有的光线都变得微弱暗淡，在他面前，干涸的泉眼像是一个巨大的疮疤一样狰狞地浮现在雪白的大地上。  
他突然忘记了恐惧，他觉得自己的恐惧和世界之树一样枯萎了，他似乎忘记了所有的情绪，没有仇恨、没有悲伤、也没有悔恨，他静静地凝视枯萎的树干，看着那六颗宝石在天上旋转。  
“告诉我该怎么做？”索尔问。  
“我想你知道，你的命运是什么。”  
女神们舞动着手指，让那六个宝石在索尔的面前排成一串。  
现在索尔能感觉到他的命运了。  
他手中握着的风暴之锤孕育出了某种巨大的力量。他背后猩红色的披风飘卷在空中，他看起来像是一只陷入绝境的雄狮，在暗淡的光线之下，让他背后的天空燃烧成通红色，他腾空而起，伸腿扑向那六颗沾满鲜血的宝石。空气中传来低沉的雷鸣，带着万钧的力量，它们滚滚而来，从天空笔直带着强烈的光射在风暴之锤上面。  
一声贯穿天地的巨响中，索尔的两只眼眶中迸发出闪电般的光线。他挥动手中的风暴之锤，从胸口发出了一声嘶吼，巨大的力量将雪白的沙土和干涸的河床映成了猩红色。  
在雷电所到达之处，那几颗美丽的宝石尽数化为焦土。  
索尔不再是他自我，他成为了某个符号、某种象征，成为接近意识的存在。  
他被剥去了一切，终于一无所有，然而从头到脚依然充斥着天生的丰采。  
像是一位神明。

 

索尔不记得这一切究竟持续了多久，他只能感觉到自己肌肉皮肤剧烈的疼痛。  
他的声音因为嘶吼而逐渐消失，他手中的风暴之锤因为他的力量而烧得滚烫，在手心落下烙印般的痕迹。  
那是一种极度的痛苦，让索尔想起他在尼德维阿尔被爆炸的中子星击中时的感受。整个宇宙都在他的皮肤之下震动，急不可耐地想从他身上找到某个出口。  
他怒吼着，他在寻找一个答案。  
巨大的力量如同一千把燃烧的利刃一样刺入他的身体。  
接着，疼痛又突然消失了。

 

然后终于一切又归为静谧。  
索尔跪在地上，风暴之锤的锤柄插在了龟裂的白土之中。  
“你们在哪？”他无声地质问命运。  
没有任何人回答他。  
又过了很久很久，在很远处，有什么巨大的东西静静溅起了水花，他睁开眼向前眺望，看见那里浮现出了一道拱门，拱门的背后，一团绿色的鬼火发着光亮，忽然照亮了他面前光滑如镜的命运之泉。  
在六颗宝石摧毁的瞬间，泉眼重新涌出了闪着银光的泉水。  
在泉水的对面，那团鬼火越来越近，索尔对着他无声地嘶喊：“过来！我在这！”  
那火焰靠近了他，发出噗噗的响声，最后在他的眼皮下像是萤火一样散开，他的弟弟从那萤火构建的帷幔之间走了出来，他雪白的脸上没有一点岁月的痕迹。  
“索尔，作为你的兄弟，我应当告诉你，你流泪的样子可真是不敢恭维。”  
索尔看着他，洛基穿着他最喜欢的那件，被芙丽嘉选中作为他葬礼用的袍子，上面他从亚尔夫海姆买来的丝线熠熠生辉。他走动的时候，袍子像是被风吹起一样鼓着，涌现出层层叠叠的翡翠般的色泽。  
“洛基……”索尔想叫他的名字，他看着他亲爱的弟弟脸上的微笑。  
“我的兄弟，我在这里等了你很久了。”洛基像是猜谜般地说，“在我‘死亡’之前，我还是忍不住使用了宇宙魔方，空间宝石的力量，将我隔离在了另一个时空。我不知道该如何是好，我先去了我们已故姐姐海拉的地域，我没有在那里找到你。我接着又去了瓦尔哈拉，你同样不在那里，我走了九界所有的地方，搜寻你的踪迹。可是空间却像是帷幔一样把我和你隔开，我无数次在这边呼唤你的名字，希望你能听见我的声音。我应当要感谢你，如果不是你亲手消灭这颗宝石，我将会一直孤独地飘荡在九界之中。”  
索尔用嘶哑声音为喊他：“洛基。”  
他站起身，膝盖像是灌了铅一样沉重，像是要向前跌倒一般重重向地上砸去，直到洛基的手臂紧紧将他抱住，他的双手在索尔的背后紧紧锢在一起。索尔倒在洛基的肩膀上，这一刻他才意识到，洛基原来活着，他还具有实体，他的脸上还有温度，他再一次欺骗了命运！  
洛基像是明白了索尔的想法一样说：“是的，我的哥哥，我也以为你是我幻想出来的，但是我认为在我幻想中的你的手臂，恐怕应该更为粗壮一些。”  
他的眼珠骨碌碌地转着，落在了泉水上面。  
“我的哥哥，”洛基说，“谁能想到我们俩竟然能干出这样一件空前绝后的大事呢？哪怕是奥丁，哪怕是密密尔，都不能想象你和我所作出的成就。索尔，我们修复了宇宙！”洛基激动地继续说着，他的双目发出了一股神采，“索尔，我重新找到了你。”  
索尔看着洛基，他突然又感觉到了自己的心跳。  
他紧紧攥着洛基的衣襟，用嘴唇贴近洛基的耳廓。  
“索尔，你说什么？”洛基用温柔的语气问他。  
索尔张开嘴依然没有能够发出声音。  
“索尔，你有没有向命运请求什么别的事情？比如在格林威治村搞一套双层公寓？要带按摩浴缸的那种。”洛基仿佛打趣般地问。  
索尔摇摇头，他的眼睛死死盯着眼前的弟弟。  
洛基叹了口气，摆弄着手指：“幸好我有先见之明，早早在那里买了一处房产。”他扭过脸看着索尔，“像个愚昧又无知的中庭人一样，签了不少文件呢。”  
索尔觉得自己的眼眶发热，他精疲力竭。  
“别走……”  
”索尔，你踩在了我的衣摆上，我也走不了。“  
索尔无视了他的俏皮话，他终于用尽全力说出了洛基的名字。  
他的热泪顺着洛基的脸庞滑落。  
洛基慢慢地说：“索尔，我明白的。”  
“洛基。”索尔又喊了一声。  
洛基看着他的时候，那绿色的眼睛中也闪着某种不可名状的光芒：“索尔，你看，太阳再次照耀在我们身上了。”  
他们往地平线的方向看了过去，一轮旭日徐徐升起，温暖的光芒照亮了这片几乎成为焦土的大地，命运之泉的泉水流动着，反射着光芒。洛基指着风暴之锤被他插在泥土的地方说：“你看。”  
在那里，他的树人朋友格鲁特用自己的身体做成的锤柄在泉水的灌溉下越来越高，越来越长，直到那两块巨大的金属再也受不住那树木的力量，轰然落在地上。  
木条突然开始抽枝发芽，像是具有自己的生命力一样向着天空重新展开枝叶。尤加特拉希，那伟大的世界之树，三条巨大的树根正在展开，它傲然挺立，向外延伸，在树根所的尽头，阿斯加德、约顿海姆和尼福尔海姆正在重新构建。  
在他们的头顶，那颗孤零零的星随着夜色的深沉愈益变大、变亮，呈现出了如同玉一样的浅绿和柠檬色，成为了夜空中一个银光闪闪的点。他们的脚下，野草飞速地生长起来，挂着一滴滴晶莹的露珠。植被冲鼻的异香弥漫在空气之中，而远处，有不知道是哪种虫子发出的鸣唱。  
这青草是索尔和洛基，这充满香味的空气是索尔和洛基，他们能看见中庭层峦叠翠的群山，那也属于他们，他们是荆棘丛中猎猎吹起的风。  
“世界之树。”索尔无声地说。  
“世界之树。”洛基的声音一如往昔，“看吧，索尔，这才是我们的命运。”

 

End.


End file.
